The Center is a self-contained unit for the study of human disease in broad aspects. It contains 7 beds for hospitalization of normal subjects or patients under controlled conditions of diet, activity and temperature, with facilities in the same unit for careful collection, handling and analysis of body fluids. More than 175 protocols are being or have been actively carried out in the Center, directed by members of medicine, pediatrics, surgery, dental school, and other departments or divisions of the Minnesota Health Sciences Center. In addition, support is available for 2 beds for acute care for patients under study in clinical research protocols related to organ transplantation, on the surgical service.